PSYCHotherapy
by emo barbie
Summary: After being shot on the job, Lassiter wakes up with Amnesia. A year and a half later, the detective has finally regained his memories and returned to his former self. Only...everything's different. His house looks nothing like he left it, he's left handed, and...SHAWN'S LIVING IN HIS HOUSE! Preslash, postslash, unrequited Shasshie. Also some Shules through out.
1. Prologue

Title:** PSYCHotherapy**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T **_{For now}_

Pairing: **Lassiter/Shawn**

Summary: **After being shot on the job, Lassiter wakes up with Amnesia. A year and a half later, the detective has finally regained his memories and returned to his former self. Only...everything seems different. His house looks nothing like he left it, he's left handed, and...SHAWN'S LIVING IN HIS HOUSE?!**

Extra: **Sorry for the |PSYCH| throughout the story but fanfic keeps taking away any better logical dividers then this outright ridiculous ones for some reason. So I had to go back and redivide all my fanfics :/**

**Yes the story skips to the very moment that Lassiter "Awakens". But throughout the fic there will constantly be flashbacks. Kinda the the show does with Shawn's childhood, only this time, they'll be the year and a half that Lassiter is missing.**

**This is also my first Psych fic! ^^ I've had so many plots and paragraphs just sitting on my labtop begging to be put up, but I really liked this plot so I finally decided to start it. I have so many bits and pieces everywhere, I'm afraid that these chapters are going to turn out to be more like drabbly one-shots that SORTA tell a story XD but I'm gonna try my hardest to complete chapters and make them flow together as best I can! So stay with me please! ^^**

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

**_PSYCHotherapy_**

The morning sun greeted Shawn Spencer through the half drawn blinds. The light forced him from his lucid dreams of towering pineapples and life sized gummy bears, as he cracked open his eyes to glare at the offending scene. Something beside him stirred, and his glare fell as a small smile tugged at his lips, the sleep finally ebbing away from the corners of his mind. Reality flooding his senses, reminding him of the grand morning ahead of him, as the dream world finally released him from it's enticing clutches. Good bye lollipop world. Hello Psych (and the SBPD).

Everything seemed to settle itself into it's rightful place, his mind catching up as his eyes roamed the sunlit room, shoving the last bits of fog from his head. There was no reason to wake up with a sour face when he was waking up here. In this very room. The one he had made his own over the last year.

It was mornings like these that made him forget what awaited them back at the office. The case he was currently stuck in. It was that peaceful calm before the storm.

"Spencer." A gruff groggy voice met his ear. It was angry and threatening, a warning that gave no hint of forgiveness to his intrusion. "What are you doing in my bed?" The snarl that followed was even more menacing and Shawn felt his entire body freeze up, his eyes widening a fraction as they came to halt at the center of the room, not daring to continue on.

The voice was all too familiar. Well, more precisely, the tone of the voice was all too familiar. It was the one he had been dreading, yet longing to hear from the past year and a half. The one that meant his wish had finally come true, but that his dreams had just been shattered into tiny, little, unrecognizable pieces. Pieces he was certain even Gus's secret stash of Gorilla glue couldn't mend back together.

Reality had finally caught up with him...and reality didn't sound too happy.

Shawn cautiously turned his head, as if he were expecting to get slapped. When only silence met his ear he finally turned to fully face the man he currently shared a bed with, never missing the daggers those sleep strained eyes were giving him. "Lassie?" The fake Psychic asked with a tad caution, flinching as he rolled the word off his tongue, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. He felt like his words were a detonator, and the other a bomb, afraid the other would go off. Of course, to his relief nothing actually went boom, and he was still happily located in the bed.

"Spencer." Lassiter was now gritting his teeth as he moved to sit up, his eyes holding what Shawn could only describe as hell's fury. He felt more afraid at that moment, then any of the time's he'd found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. "I'm going to ask you again." He swore he heard the cracking of teeth as Lassiter's jaw tightened, emphasizing each word as he pushed them out through clenched teeth. "_Why_ are you in my bed?"

* * *

**Prologue's REALLY Short, but I didn't want to give too much away. The rest of the chapters are longer obviously, real chapters. **

**So stay tuned, and don't forget to review and read! Any feedback or thoughts would be greatly appreciated ^^****  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The accident

_**Chapter 1:**_

_A Year and half prior: The Accident_

He shouldn't have been there. He shouldn't have put himself in this kind of situation. It was stupid. But that's how he had always been, rushing head first into situations without thinking of the consciousnesses. Gus was right, he was always thinking only of himself. Sure, he was been fine staring down a gun, well...not really, but, he thought he had everything handled at least. Everything was under control. He could do this, he just had to stall the other long enough for the SBPD to get there. Shouldn't have been that hard. Definitely shouldn't have turned out the way it did.

"Shawn?" Lassiter's voice broke his eyes from the gun, a smile pulling at the younger man's lips as he found Lassiter creeping towards them. His eyes flickering between the gunman and Shawn, gun trained on the man.

"Lassie, you made it!" A toothy grin broke across the man's face before he turned it onto the gunman. "See, I told you someone would be looking for me." He gave a slight nod his eyes turning to glance down at the gun pointed at him. All the man had to do now was lower the gun and-

"D-Don't come any closer!" To his surprise the gun was being waved in his direction, as the gunman turned his head towards Lassiter. "A-Any closer and I'll shoot him!"

What? Shawn blinked.

Was this guy serious? He had the entire Santa Barbara police force trained on him and...and...

Shawn's eyes quickly scanned the room.

"Lassie?" Shawn blinked again, his voice wavering as fear began to finally slip through. His eyes continued to scan the surroundings as he realized that thwere was a distinct lack of armed men, the chief and even Juliet...Lassiter was the only one there. Had the head detective really been that stupid? To come without backup?

"Okay, look, settle down. The guns going down..." Lassiter muttered, putting one hand up in surrender as he moved his other down to place the gun as his feet.

"Now kick it over here!" The man demanded, Lassiter quickly moving to put both hands up, his eyes flickering towards Shawn before back at the man, giving a short nod as he kicked the gun his way. The man reached down to pick the gun up from it's spot, Lassiter taking the moment to move again, quickly sidestepping, circling the man to get closer to Shawn.

He didn't get far. "I said don't move!"

The man quickly straightened up, not managing to grab the other gun from the ground as he pointed his own gun back towards the officer, Lassiter quickly froze as he raised his hands up just a bit higher.

"_Technically_ you said don't come any closer." Shawn's voice caught the man's attention, as he attempted to defuse the situation. It obviously wasn't working.

"Shut up!" The gunman snapped, his voice quivering, his eyes were now darting back and fourth between Shawn and Lassiter, his gun flickering side to side like he wasn't sure who he should be pointing at now, afraid one of them was going to lunge for him at any moment.

"Look-"

"Spencer." Lassiter gave a low warning growl, trying to force the other to shut up, but Shawn obviously ignored him as well. Besides he _totally_ had things under control.

"I mean, he's not _technically_ breaking your rule. He's moving in a distinct circle around you, maintaining the same distance as-"

"**I SAID SHUT UP!**"

Everything slowed down at that very moment as Shawn watched the gun swing back his way, there was only a second pause before Shawn put together everything that was about to happen.

The barrel staring him down, the finger tensing on the trigger, following the calculated direction of the projectile towards him, knowing it would hit just a centimeter left of his chest..and-

And then the sound of a gunshot mingling with the shout of his name. There was no life flashing before his eyes, no fond memories, just a face before his eyes closed.

He braced himself for the impact. Knowing full well that it was humanly impossible to dodge it. If only his body worked as fast as his brain.

He felt the impact, something slamming him in the chest, hard, sending him falling onto his back, head colliding with the cold concrete as a ringing started up in his ear. A ringing the echoed in the silent darkness.

Was he dead? Was that how it all ended? Shawn's own mouth being his final death warrant?

_Shawn._

Surely, this was a voice of an angel calling to him.

_Shawn._

Calling him up, to...wherever he was going. Shawn reached for the consciousness that began flooding him, as muffled noises met his ear, a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. Finally he forced his eyes open.

"Shawn!" The angel stared down at him, blonde hair glistening, but her glow blinded him.

"Yes, beautiful angel?" Shawn finally mused with a lop sided grin.

"Shawn, it's me. Juliet." She lightly shook him again, and finally the voice was clear and his eyes adjusted realizing he was staring up at one of the warehouse's large florescent lights, the light only slightly blocked by Juliet's head.

He wasn't dead.

Thank God.

"Lassiter's already been sent off to the hospital, a second Ambulance should be here soon to pick you up." Juliet tried to usher him up.

"Lassie?" Shawn squinted in confusion, reaching up a hand to rub at his sore head. Why was the other...Juliet's lips pulled down as she seemed to swallow her words, a solemn look crossing her feature's as panic began to flood the male. "What's wrong with Lassie?" He asked with more force.

Juliet bit at her bottom lip, her eyes glancing off towards the side, the actions not helping Shawn's nerve's at all. "JULES!"

"He's been shot, Shawn...in the head."

He shouldn't have been there.

* * *

**Review and Read! ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hospital

_**Chapter**_ 2:

_A Year and half prior: The Hospital_

He shouldn't have been there. Shouldn't have forced Lassiter to come after him.

Shouldn't have been playing his childish game's, because in truth...even if he wouldn't exactly admit it...he always looked forward to it. To the look of panic that would overtake. Lassiter's face when he'd come racing in, or when he awaited Shawn to appear from a building, always expecting the worst. To the small look of relief that he'd get when Shawn would still be alive. The rush he'd get when his _knight in shinning armor_ stepped up to protect him. Lassiter always looked so cool at those moments. It was one of the perks of his job.

But...he shouldn't have been so careless. He shouldn't have been so obnoxious, rebelling against any orders like a child. And here he was forced to admit that Gus was right again. He needed to grow up. Not that Gus really could say much with the way he acted, but, then again, Gus was at least trying to play adult.

Still, because of his behavior, he had caused the shooting; forced Lassiter to take a bullet for him.

He realized all too late the heroic feat that the other had accomplished. Throwing himself in front of Shawn like that. He he lunged, it was why the bullet had impacted his skull, of course, this also was a good thing. The doctor claimed it had been this reason alone that the bullet was thrown in at an angel and managed to slide along the side of his skull with very little damage to his brain before exiting. It was why Lassiter was even still alive, so there was that.

The impact, combined with Lassiter's unbalanced lunge had sent the head detective flying, slamming into Shawn. It was the only reason the other had even sustained damage at all.

He scoffed at that.

Here he was, sitting, the fault of it all, in a chair like nothing had just happened. Nothing but a headache to show for his misconduct, while Lassiter gets to lay in a hospital bed unconscious and unsure to ever even wake up. His head was banaged up, the remaining shrapnel of the bullet finally pulled from his skull, but he'd been out of surgery for over 2 days now, and the detective had yet to open his eyes. Shawn, on the other hand, had yet to leave his side.

There was no way it could end like this, not with Lassie. He had so much to live for...well, if you could call spending all your time on and off duty studying cases and spending your time at gun ranges living...Regardless, Lassiter would never allow "Spencer" to end his life. That was for certain. That was why Shawn was sure the other was going to wake up. There was no doubt about it. Carlton Lassiter was stronger and more stubborn then anyone he'd ever met, and that was saying something do to growing up with his father.

Carlton Lassiter wouldn't let himself go down like this...

A finger twitch caught Shawn's eye, pulling the young male from his thoughts. He unconsciously reached out, grasping at the hand as his eyes moved up to stare at the others face. He gave a soft, gently squeeze, trying to coax the other awake, and as if on cue, the detective's eyes fluttered and his head turned to the side as a soft groan pushed past parched lips.

"Lassie?" Shawn stood up as blue eyes finally peeked out from under long lashes, the man's brows furrowing as he tired to focus on Shawn's face leaning over him. "Lassie, you're up!" A look of relief and delight finally flooded Shawn's face as he gave the others hand a slightly harder squeeze. His own chipper voice causing not only his own head to throb but Lassiter's as well, judging from the look on the man's face as he flinched. He was fine though, he was up. He was in one piece. That meant something right? Everything was going to be okay now. Shawn didn't have to walk around carrying the burden of killing his favorite head detective, nor suffer under the wrath of the Chief and the rest of the SBPD.

Shawn had to will himself to calm down, afraid that he might actually burst into unmanly tears on the spot. Two entire days of sitting in an uncomfortable chair, staring for hours on end at an unmoving body; hoping, pleading for a sign of life, just happy the other was breathing on his own. And now, finally, he had been rewarded. Finally everything could go back to normal. "You don't know how happy-"

"Who are you?"

The reward was short lived.

**|PSYCH|**

"It's as I feared." The doctor sighed, giving a slight nod to the three people that awaited him in the hall; the Chief, Juliet and Shawn. He closed the door to Lassiter's room as he stepped out, clutching the chart to his chest. "Like I said before, the bullet managed to slide across the inner skull, and it shouldn't have done much damage, but...damage was still inevitable. He's got amnesia. Hopefully just from the bruising the the impact, it may just be temporary. We can't be certain. But the left side of his brain is damaged. He's unable to write, and he won't probably ever be able to use his right hand effectively again. Not dominantly at least. He'll have to relearn everything with his left. Sadly, there's not much more we can do for him now, just...hope for the best. He's just lucky that's all he sustained from this. If it had been a direct hit, you would be holding a funeral right now. Or the damage could have been much worse and he'd have suffered a fate worse then death in many cases...I'd say he's a _very_ lucky man."

"Thank you, Doctor." The Chief nodded her head, sighing in both relief and annoyance at the new found problems.

"We're going to be keeping him for a little longer, run a few more tests, but in a few days, week tops, I'd suggest taking him home. He'll need therapy to relearn everything of course, but it'll be better for him to be in a familiar area, like his home. It might help to kick start his memories faster, with a familiar routine. I would also suggest having someone with him for the time being at home maybe his wife can-"

"Oh no, no-" Juliet started up before Shawn was quick to cut in, placing an arm around the doctor's shoulder. Something that obviously perplexed the man, a hint of disgust at the action showing in his features as he leaned away from the contact."Don't worry, Doc, the Chief and I have got it all covered, Lassie here will be in good hands." He smiled at the man.

"Right..." The doctor gave him an odd look at the nickname before pulling away, pressing the chart tighter to his chest in a defensive manner, as if Shawn would continue after him. "Well, I'll be on my way then. I trust he's good in the hands of the...Santa Barbara PD..." He muttered, eyeing Shawn once more as if he was skeptical on how a man such as him could actually be related in any way to the others, because surely, he was a police officer. Right? The doctor didn't say anything else as he turned on his heels and was soon disappearing off down the hall.

"Guys touchy." Shawn pouted as he turned back to give the Chief and Juliet a grin, neither looking pleased with him.

"Spencer, you can't possibly think that Lassiter would approve of you-"

"Ah, but see it's not Lassie in there, this man doesn't know me."

"All the more reason-"

"He doesn't know anyone. How would it be any different for anyone else to watch him? Besides no one knows him better than I do Chief, I mean I even know his daily routine. He's up at like 6, coffee by 6:30, out the door by 7, pick up another coffee on the way to work. Grab folders off O'Hara's desk, maybe splurge on a donut or two...sometimes three on an off day, then-"

"Okay, okay." The Chief held up her hands. "I don't want to know how you know his schedule Spencer but-"

"Psychic." Shawn pointed towards his head a he gave a look that screamed 'duh'.

"BUT-" She clenched her teeth narrowing her eyes onto Shawn.

"Oh come on, Chief. It's my fault. I need to make it up to Lassie."

"He is right, Chief." Juliet finally chimed in. "Besides he does know Lassiter a lot better than most of the department and Lassiter's been there for years..."

The Chief sighed. "Fine, I don't see any harm in at least allowing it for the week." The Chief's glare hardened again as Shawn turned and clapped his hands together like an excited little girl, even letting out a muffled squeal of glee, but he quickly cleared his throat and put on a "professional" face as he allowed the Chief to continue. "We'll call it...a test run. I'm more than certain that after a week Lassiter will be capable of standing on his own two feet, and if not, I would prefer an actual medical professional to be caring for him."

"You've got it, Chief." Shawn grinned, giving the Chief a thumbs up. "You won't regret it!" And with that he was throwing open the door the shout of "Lassie guess what-!" Echoing out from the room just as the door closed behind him.

"Why do I feel like I already do?" The Chief sighed as she rubbed at her forehead.

* * *

**And this is the last of the flash backs ^^ Next Chapter will be of the actual present! Yay. Review and Read if you will.**


	4. Chapter 3: Lassiter's Residence

**FILE ERROR**

**Chapter 3: Lassiter's Residence**

**For some reason something went wrong with Fanfiction and When i uploaded Chapter 7 it also replaced Chapter 3. The issue with this, is that after my computer crash I do not have any of these chapters, or anything of my WIP fanfictions period anymore. So There is nothing I can do about this. There is no other copy of chapter 3. I apologize. You will be sadly missing this chapter until I have enough will power to come back and rewrite this. After losing every fanfiction WIP I had been working on for the past three years, and now to top it off, this chapter. I do not think I will. I apologize. You did not miss much other then  
Shawn tries to hide everything related to the last year and a half of Carlton's life.  
Shawn welcomes in the doctor. And Jules.  
Chapter 4, is pretty much just Lassiter's point of view of chapter 4. So please continue. **


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter**_ 4:

_Present Day: Lassiter  
_

The first thing Lassiter had noticed was the fact that he didn't recognize his own room. He found himself doubting whether or not he was even in his own room, or for that matter in his own house. But the layout told him yes, cause his closet was definitely where it belonged. His window that looked out into his backyard, and his conjoining bathroom definitely said "Carlton Lassiter's house", but surely that couldn't be. Cause Carlton Lassiter would never agree to something...like this.

He was thankful to see some recognizable items. His dresser was still where he had left it. But he found it now cluttered with odds and ends of colognes he'd never wear and the few hair products that he _knows_ he wouldn't use. His TV was still resting where he had left it on top of his wardrobe that sat across from his bed. But the bed had been moved to the center of the room, instead of where he remembered leaving it pushed up against the wall. After all, it wasn't like anyone had been using the other side for quite some time now. His wardrobe had been moved as well. Most likely due to the television having no other place to rest. But the most drastic thing of all had to be the new color scheme of his room.

Now don't get him wrong, he had been thinking of maybe changing things up a bit. He was starting to grow hateful towards his own scheme of tan and white. But he was far from ready for the crimson color that met his eyes. The curtains, the wallpaper, the bed sheets. This was definitely not something he was ready for.

"Carlton?" The door to his room opened and a man peeked around it. Despite his anger at Spencer, he had allowed the other male to convince him to stay in bed. After all, this room didn't happen over night. He was definitely missing some days...months maybe? He was just pissed that Spencer refused to answer his questions. Like what the hell was going on? Why was Shawn in his house? And Better yet, why in the hell had Shawn been in his bed?!

Of course at the moment all of that was obsolete as the main question now was- "Who are you?" Lassiter furrowed his brows. "And why are you in my house?"

"Why, I'm your doctor." The man smiled as he straightened up moving into the room and over to the side of the bed where Lassiter resigned. He wore a stethoscope around his neck and he carried a small bag at his hip, but otherwise he didn't look like a doctor. For all Carlton knew this was some crazy man who liked to prod at people and call himself "Doc".

"I don't think so." Lassiter growled as he leaned away from the man. "Where are your papers?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know. Your...certification."

"I don't carry those around with me, Carlton." The doctor shook his head in confusion, like Lassiter had just asked for him to produce a rabbit from his bag. "Mr Spencer asked me to come over and-"

"What in the hell is going on here? Why did Spencer call you? Better yet, why are you guys in my house?" Lassiter tried to move out of the bed but the doctor put a halt to it.

"Carlton-"

"Do not. Call me Carlton." Lassiter snapped slapping the doctors hand off his arm. "It's Detective. Detective Lassiter." He snapped. This was outrageous. This was his house, why in the hell was he being treated like this? It was like Spencer was suddenly running the show. He was running Lassiter's life.

"Detective." The doctor corrected himself as he tried to calm Lassiter down. "Please, you've had amnesia for awhile. It's going to be confusing for a bit. I understand. But I'd like to do a checkup, now if you would just please allow me-"

"You can't be serious. I don't even know you." Lassiter snapped, still refusing to give into the strangers demands. He just wanted everyone out of his house. To just have a minute to take everything in.

"I assure you detective Lassiter. You know me very well. I have been your doctor for almost a year." Bullshit. That was utter bullshit. Lassiter would remember who his own doctor was, and this man surely wasn't him.

The doctor tried to pick his wrist up, but Lassiter only pulled away again, sending a glare at the man who obviously wasn't getting the hint.

"Carlton Lassiter!" Juliet's voice startled him. "If you don't let this man check you out. I will." Lassiter stiffened. He had a Vietnam flashback of Juliet practically bending him over his own patrol car when he refused to allow the woman to look at his abdomen. He had been in a struggle with a perp the day before, and his side had been bothering him since. Juliet had feared a broken rib, but he had insisted it was nothing and refused medical treatment. He had made some snide comment to turn down her offer to look at him again and she had finally snapped. Grabbing onto his wrist and quickly wrenching it behind his back, forcing Lassiter onto his patrol car until Juliet could effectively feel his rib cage. Which in general the experience was extremely painful. But in the end it had turned out to be a fractured rib. Regardless, he had no interest in a similar event occurring anytime soon.

He begrudgingly allowed the doctor to look him over. His pulse was taken, got the cold stethoscope to the chest and a flashlight to his eyes, it took the doctor a moment to complete the quick look over before he straightened up, flicking the flashlight into his pocket.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Oh for God's sakes.

"Carlton Lassiter."

"Job?"

"I'm the head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Division." He rolled his eyes, this was so stupid. Was it really necessary? He obviously knew who he was, he knew what his job was. Hell he even knew Spencer shouldn't be in his house. Why was it a necessity to make sure he knew who he was?

"And date?"

"I don't know, June 5th?" He was taking a wild guess. He had obviously had amnesia for a while, so probably about a month?

"It's November 15th, Carlton."

"What?! I've missed almost half a year?!"

"It's 2009, Lassie." Lassiter was shocked. It was already 2009? He had missed an entire year? No almost two! There was an entire year and a half gone of his life that he couldn't recall. Wasted time. What had he been doing? He blinked and finally turned to look towards the owner of that voice. Lassiter's attention finally brought to the source of his annoyance. Shawn Spencer. The one question that kept running around his head, that just kept shoving all the other questions out of the way like a fucking bulldozer. The one question that he just couldn't catch an answer for. Why in the hell was Shawn Spencer in his house?!

He turned a glare onto the male as he moved closer. A small smile on his face as he reached out a hand, like he was about to try and touch him. Something Lassiter was not about to allow.

"Spencer." The male was cut short, turning to look up at him, with a smile. "Get. Out." And then that smile was gone as a look of utter confusion crossed his face.

"But Lassie-"

**"Get out Spencer!"**

"Shawn, maybe you should-" Juliet was there to maneuver him towards the door. The one thing he could always count on his partner for, knowing just how to deal with the man. How to calm a situation and to give Lassiter the peace that he needed. Of course this wasn't much for "peace" when this strange doctor was standing beside him with his doll like smile, and Juliet soon back at his side.

"Do you remember everything from before?" Juliet finally spoke up as she rested a hand on Lassiter's arm.

"Yeah. I think." He muttered as he tried to recall the last things he could remember, before this...blackness. This just emptiness that filled what must have been the entire year and a half that he was missing. "I remember...getting a call. I responded...I don't remember what it was for. I just remember...a bang. Did I shoot someone?" He gave a questionable look towards Juliet.

She opened her mouth like she was going to respond, but after a moment bit her lip and averted her gaze, the doctor instead stepping in. "As much as I was made aware of your case, Detective, I've come to understand that you were shot in the head. You had some brain trauma and acquired amnesia from it. I came on about half way through your therapy and have been your doctor since."

"I was shot?" He turned from the doctor to give Juliet a confused look. Had he really been stupid enough to get shot? "How in the hell did I get shot?" Better yet, how had he survived?

"You...you jumped in front of a bullet." Now that. That sounded like something he would never do. There was no way that Lassiter was that stupid to-

"Was it for you?" Oh god, had his partner been in danger? That made sense. He'd definitely take a bullet for his partner. He gave Juliet a look of concern.

"I...wasn't there, Carlton. I-" She really didn't seem to want to say it. Maybe she was upset that she hadn't been there. That she had forced Lassiter to take a bullet with her negligence. "Shawn..." She was still struggling to seem to form the words she was looking for, but that one had been enough for Lassiter to put the pieces together.

"SPENCER?!" Lassiter snapped angrily.** "**Oh, no, no. I would never take a bullet for that _idiot! _I would have put it there myself before I'd ever take it."

"Oh, surely from what I've seen you're a very caring man, de-"

"Shut up! You shut up!" Lassiter was quick to point a finger at the man. This stranger was the last person he wanted telling him what kind of man he was. "I just-"

_"I said shut up!" BANG._

Carlton let out a hiss as he reached up to grab at his head. The sound of the shot ringing in his ears like it had just been fired. "No, no. I remember it. The gun shot. But I didn't jump in front of it." Carlton was quick to recover. "Maybe the gun slipped, or he was a bad shot."

"Lassiter-"

"Look, I don't care what you say." Lassiter shook his head. "There is no way, I would give my life up for Spencer. It just doesn't happen." Lassiter waved his hand. "I'd sooner murder him."

"Lassiter. You did. You saved Shawn." Juliet tried to reason with him. "You were a hero. You took the bullet for him."

"Well when you put it that way." A smug smile pulled at Lassiter's lip a gave a coy look, brushing his finger across his nose at being called a hero.

Juliet bit her bottom lip. "Carlton." His partner held her hands out in front of her, almost like a precaution to the explosion she expected from the him. Mostly likely preparing to grab him in case he decided to take a course of action that would be greatly frowned upon the Santa Barbara law enforcement. Like she already knew how he was going to react. The smug look fell from his face. "For the past year...Shawn has been..."

"I've been taking care of you, Lassie." Spencer was back into the room, the door half open and his hand still on the handle, like he was ready to make a quick get away if need be. "I've been, like, your caretaker, man." He gave off a lopsided grin, a nervous laugh passing his lips as he tried pass the news off as a small joke. Which this was NOT. Lassiter was about to explode. About to scream, to tell them all to get out. Surely this was some joke. "And...maybe living with you."

"WHAT?!"

It had to be a joke.


	6. Chapter 5

**So I have a few chapters I owe you actually, it's just that I've been going over them again...and again...and again..because I'm afraid I'm not portraying the characters right, and unless I'm at least 60% satisfied with the way something looks, it won't go up. Not to mention I constantly reread and change certain things in the story (Mostly minor things, the way things are worded and misspellings) So updates come slow, cause my process to upload and finalize a chapter is horrible. I apologize. This is the last chapter of them talking things over though ^^ So you'll finally get moving into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Present Day: Shawn

He heard arguing. That's about all he heard. Lassiter shouting something, and Jules trying to settle him down, while the doctor tried to explain to him things that he could only guess that Lassiter didn't comprehend. There was a distinct scream of his name in the middle of it all, his guess being that it was finally revealed who was to blame for all this. He expected it, in all truth, but...he had been hoping that maybe things would work out for the better. Of course, he knew what would be coming next. Explaining what had gone on during the year that Lassiter was missing, but..this he wanted to do himself. If anyone should be telling Lassiter it should have been him.

That was why he was making his way back into the room, his hand never leaving the door handle, just in case the trigger happy detective decided a bullet through his own head was a valid retribution.

"Carlton." Jules spotted him as he slipped into the room, passing him a concerned look. A silent "are you okay?" which he answered with a curt nod. In all truth, though...he wasn't. Not in the least bit, but he wasn't about to let Jules know that, either. Not when everything was falling to pieces around him, when he didn't know what was dream or reality anymore. Where "Carlton" left and "Lassiter" began. And whether or not he was ever going to get to see the inside of Lassiter's house ever again.

Juliet sighed, bringing him back to the present. He must have taken too long to say something, cause suddenly Juliet was explaining again. "For the past year...Shawn has been..."

"I've been taking care of you, Lassie." Shawn couldn't let her say it. It was his responsibility. "I've been, like, your caretaker, man." A lopsided grin spread across his lips, but Lassiter looked ready to snap again. Maybe he should have allowed Juliet to tell him, at least he wouldn't have shot Jules. A nervous laugh slipped past his lips as he realized this wasn't going to end well for him, he had just signed his death warrant. Might as well get it all out in the open now. "And...maybe living with you."

"WHAT?!" There it was, finally. The other had exploded. But at least Shawn found himself unharmed. For now...

"Lassie, someone had to take care of you."

"And who in their right mind thought it was you?!"

"Well actually, it was a very mature thing to do." Juliet tried to defuse the situation. "Shawn was taking responsibility, Carlton, you have to give him that. He took care of you for a year and a half."

"I didn't ask him too!"

"So what? He should have just left someone else to take care of his mistakes?"

"Yes! I would have been far happier!"

"Carlton! For god's sake's grow up!" Juliet had apparently had enough, she had played the good partner for as long as she was willing. "Do you know how hard it's been for all of us this past year and a half?!"

"For you?!" Carlton on the other hand apparently wasn't giving up that easily.

"Your body might have still been here, but for all we know you were dead! You weren't coming back! And we had to all deal with what was left!" She snapped. "The only thing you have to deal with is not being able to remember some god damn memories!"

"Jules-" Shawn was taken aback, it was very rare for the woman to curse. Maybe he had been so wrapped up in his own problems that he hadn't even realized...that despite everything...Juliet had been missing Lassiter just as much as he had...How could he have been so stupid?

"Just...give us a minute, please Shawn?" Juliet seemed on the verge of tears, but she kept her composure, and turned a rather stern, yet pleading, look towards the psychic. Shawn stepped back, giving her space as he nodded. After all, he wasn't one for making a woman cry, he never knew how to deal with them. She turned his attention towards the doctor, the two turning and exiting the room, leaving the two detectives to talk amongst themselves.

**|PSYCH!|**

"So what do you think their talking about exactly?" The doctor sat at the Island counter, both elbows on the table as he held his head in his hands, watching Shawn gather items together to make breakfast. He looked much like a bored child, waiting for something big to happen.

"I don't know. Detective stuff?" Shawn puffed out one side of his cheek in annoyance. He rather not think about it. He was to afraid of what would come of this. Even Jules couldn't stop Lassiter from throwing him out. But he'd leave it in her hands, if anyone, to change Lassiter's mind.

He reached up and pulled the apron down off of the stand beside the counter, pulling it over his head and tying it.

"What do you think-"

The doctor was quickly cut off by Shawn's cellphone ringing. A god sent as Shawn launched himself at it, after all, it was Gus's ringtone. "Gus? Where the hell have you been, I've been calling you for, like, hours, man!"

"Shawn, you called me thirty minutes ago!"

"Oh did I? It felt like hours." Shawn mused as he turned and grabbed a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator. Pausing a moment to rest the phone between his shoulder and ear as he grabbed the milk as well.

"You knew I had a meeting today."

"Did I? I didn't even know you still worked there, man."

"Don't play, you left me five voice mails in 10 minutes, telling me to call you! I thought my leg was going to seizure!"

"Bet they thought you had a vibrator."

"Shawn, that's not funny! You coulda got me fired!"

"And that's such a bad thing, how?"

Gus clicked his tongue. "What do you want, Shawn?"

He allowed the items to hit the marble counter as he let his head fall, catching the phone with his hand and pausing before pressing it back up to his ear. "...Lassie's back, Gus..."

There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Want me to come over?"

"No. I think Lassiter would definitely go Psycho-killer if you were in his house as well."

"You want me to wait at Psych?"

He paused.

"Please?" There was no way he was going to be able to do this alone. Especially not if Lassiter decided to kick him out.

"...Shawn, you know if you need it, my place is-"

"Hey, don't go jumping ahead of yourself. We don't know what's going to happen."

"Shawn..."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know, thanks Gus. I'll see you at the office." And before Gus could even say goodbye, Shawn had hung up. An attempt at preventing Gus from saying anything else. He loved Gus, but his best friend had the worst habit of forcing him to face reality. Which at the moment he didn't need. All he wanted, for now...was to live a little longer in the moment that was "Carlton and Shawn".

* * *

**Any suggestions, or feedback are appreciated and welcome.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Their Morning Routine

**So though in most cases this story will be put in Shawn's point of view, I'm going to let Lassiter's own views slip in here and there without giving him his own "POV" chapter, it's just...saves on having to make a whole chapter trying to make it from his view, and let's face it. It does get annoying after awhile doesn't it? There will of course still be Lassiter Chapters through out. You can't NOT go through this entire thing without hearing from the man who's actually going through all this. What fun would that be? ****  
**

**Anyways, hopefully I'll finally be able to update on a regular basis with the story finally taking off. Here's hoping.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

_Their Morning routine_

Shawn was whistling a tune, standing at the stove as he tended to a frying pan. Juliet had already come and gone, followed out by the doctor. He didn't want to push it, but he had been dying to know what had been talked about between them. However, Juliet had seemed reluctant to verify as she tired to make haste towards the door. It didn't take a psychic to know what most likely went down. What was to come.

"What in the hell are you doing, Spencer?!"

Shawn blinked as he turned to find Lassiter standing in the doorway, the detective had finally gotten out of bed. Though the man was still in his nightwear, a pair of silk pajamas that Shawn had gotten him for Christmas last year, and a bathrobe that was draped over them. His hair was tussled, his eyes were still red and his stubble made him look like he had aged 10 years in the past night. Which with what he was dealing with, he probably had. Shawn just wanted to hug him. Which...probably wouldn't exactly go over well at the moment. At the least he'd most likely drop the cup in his hand, the one that Shawn recognized as the mug of milk he'd usually have before bed. The "Psych" logo printed on the side. Shawn didn't exactly have any interest in losing his favorite mug.

Shawn finally tore his eyes away from his mug to meet Lassiter's eyes, giving the other a giant grin. "The chief called and said you could have the day off. So I decided to make breakfast."

He could see the look of annoyance that flashed across Lassiter's face. "I don't need you to make breakfast."

"But...I always make breakfast." Shawn let out a small laugh.

"Not in my house."

"Um, _our hour_ Lassie." Shawn corrected him with a small roll of his eyes, as he let out another soft chuckle.

"No, Spencer, _my _house."

Shawn gave him a look of confusion for a moment before it seemed to all click together. "Oh..." He muttered, his mood suddenly seemed to fall. He knew it, or...should have known it, but was it so hard to onto the notion that just maybe- "So, I..."

"I want you out by the end of the week." Lassiter growled. "I'm fine now, I don't need your help anymore."

"Right..." Shawn let the spatula fall for a moment as he looked around the kitchen, something he would soon probably never see again.

So this really was it...

"Is this yours?" Lassiter broke the silence as he finally held up the mug in his hands, narrowing his eyes on Spencer.

Shawn shook off the panic that was starting to creep in as he turned to look at the other then down towards the mug in his hands. "Hey, thanks. I needed that!" Shawn stated happily with a smile, quickly moving to snatch the cup out from Lassiter's grasp. "I can't start the day without my morning cup of "Psych"." Shawn wagged his eyebrows as his smile widened, trying to make the other laugh at his own joke.

Lassiter however just ignored him, his face still stone serious. "We don't drink in my room, Spencer."

The notion of "we" sent a flutter through Shawn's chest, before it quickly died, remembering that "we" was still at it's end. "But it helps my "Psychicness", Lassie." He pouted.

"That's not a word, Spencer." Lassiter grumbled as he turned to examine his kitchen, as the fake Psychic turned to wash out the mug. "Spencer! This place is a mess!" Shawn finally turned around from the sink with the clean mug to find Lassiter pulling at his hair as he eyed the counter. Which yes...okay, so maybe Shawn had gone a little overboard with the mess. There was a bowl sitting in the center, in which he had mixed the pancake batter in, the ingredients still cluttered the counter, a baking soda trail from the box to the bowl, the sugar was knocked over and the empty cracked egg shells sat in a mess a little too close to the counter's edge. And Shawn agreed, okay...maybe the flour hand print on the counter was a bit much but...his hand had been covered and in his defense he made a nice happy face beneath it to show that it was all in good fun.

"Usually your more then happy to clean it, Carlton, it's like our morning ritual." Shawn bit at his bottom lip, turning back towards his pancakes.

"Don't call me Carlton." Even without seeing him he could feel the glare that was boring a hole into his back. "And I am _not_ cleaning that."

"Well fine, but you're at least eating." Shawn turned around with a smile a plate of pancakes in hand as he reached over the island to set the plate down in front of a stool, the butter and syrup already out and awaiting him. Lassiter opened his mouth like he wanted to object but Shawn quickly turned back to the stove to grab his own plate, his smile widened as he heard a sigh followed by the scrapping of a stool being pulled away from the island so a disgruntled Lassiter could take a seat.

Shawn hummed to himself as he moved with his own plate, flicking off the stove, as he made his way around the kitchen and plopped himself down next to Lassiter, who had already adorned his own pancakes, though had yet to actually take a bite out of them. "Their not poison, Lassie. At least not you. I mean unless your diabetic or lactose intolerant or maybe have a gluten allergy...but you don't..." Shawn finally summed up as Lassiter turned a glare onto him.

"Just eat." Lassiter glared at him as he turned to stuff a bite into his own mouth, to make his point, but his glare suddenly faltered. Turning down to stare at the pancakes like they were some new exotic food. "These are...actually good." He mused as he took another bite, a small smile pulling at the usually gruff detective's lips.

"See." Shawn smiled. "Without me here you wouldn't have such amazing breakfast every morning."

The smile fell of the older male's face as he turned a glare onto the other. "The end of the week, Spencer." Was his final response before returning to eating, all out ignoring the other now.

Damn. Well, 5 days to convince Lassiter to let him stay.

**|Psych|**

"Spencer!" Lassiter's enraged shout echoed throughout the house. Shawn tensed up as he paused in washing the morning dishes, having managed to actually clean up the counter mess and was now in a hurry to finish the rest. What had he done now? Surely he had remembered to remove most of the obvious in the house of the past year and a half. The photo's, memento's, surely he hadn't forgotten anything. Regardless, Shawn dropped the dishes back into the sink before flying through the house in a panic, only to find Lassiter glaring at himself in mirror of the master bathroom. Shaving cream covering his chin as he held the razor blade awkwardly with his right hand, a part of his chin already "shaved". but Lassiter had obviously failed at the attempt as a small stream of red cascaded down his chin from a cut. "Spencer, what is wrong with this blade?"

Was that all this was? God, Lassiter had given him a heart attack. "It's not the blade, Lassie." Shawn let out a sigh of both relief and frustration, rolling his eyes as he reached up, grabbing onto the razor. "You're left handed now."

"I'm what?!" Lassiter spun around to glare at Shawn, as if the other was lying to him, Shawn managing to pull the razor from his grasp.

"Here, just..." Shawn forced the other to turn back around. "Your left hand." He muttered, grabbing onto Lassiter's hand, placing the razor into it before holding it up towards the others chin. He paused a moment and allowed him to adjust his hand around the razor, the other fidgeting awkwardly. The psychic detective ignored him as he guided the others hand to move the blade upwards, coming back with a clean someone bare strip of skin. "Now see, isn't that so much easier?"

Lassiter was surprised to find how easily his hand moved on it's own accord, like he'd always done it this way. Sure, it seemed odd to him, but his body seemed to have the movement memorized, giving little resistance as he tried the movement on his own. Shawn's hand hovering over his for support. Wait-

"Get the hell away from me." Lassiter huffed as he paused to shoo the other away.

"Right, sorry, Mr. Touchy." Shawn held up his hands in surrender as he took a step back. The new found pride that Lassiter now held of course making him smile none the less, as the detective acted like shaving was some grand feat now that he was using his left hand. "What are you ever going to do without me?" Shawn mused, causing the smile to drop off of Lassiter's face as he turned to glare at the others reflection.

"I'll live." Right.

Shawn suddenly found himself being shoved out of the bathroom and the door slammed in his face.

He sighed.

Him and his big mouth.


	8. Chapter 7: First Case Back

**Dedication: **I have decided to start dedicating each chapter of a fanfic to one of the fanfics watchers/commenters. And I'll be dedicating this one to _The Krystal_ Cat.

**_The Krystal Kat:_**Thank you for the mass of reviewers on each chapter ^^ I don't really think I'll be making it an M, or if I do I'll probably just made a one shot for said M rated scene. But regardless, it would be very sad if you skipped out on a story soley because it was switched to M based on a simple scene or two. I would simply just skip over them, as I can say almost all of the amazing fanfics that I've read were M rated, and I could easily skip over the one m rated scene throughout the entire story. But that is just me. ^^ Thank you for the correction and thank you for the reviews both were greatly appreciated, and I hope you continue reading PSYCHotherapy (Which I have HIGHLY been thinking of changing to just PSYCH-therapy)

And thank you to everyone else, as most of all the comments are the same ^^ And I don't want to go repeating myself, I might throw in a review here and there if it is warranted though, and hey Don't be afraid to review or message me with any suggestions! I haven't had anyone do so but I would greatly like to hear any! Even if their completely unrelated prompts.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

_Flashback: Santa Barbara Police Department  
_

_Carlton Lassiter's Desk_

Carlton sat at his desk, glaring down at the file in his hands as he held it out before him. He didn't understand it. Nothing about it made any sense. He was certain that the woman was innocent, that she hadn't killed her husband; yet here she sat on trail, all the evidence pointing towards her, and Carlton for the life of him couldn't figure out what he was missing.

He sighed, closing his eyes while he reached up and rubbed at his forehead. When they reopened, he just barely caught sight of a pair of sneakers on the corner of his desk. With a huff he turned onto the man who was currently leaning back in a chair, feet propped up on his desk and head resting against the support beam behind him, fiddling with a small piece of paper in his hands. The fact that the man seemed so placid grated on Carlton's nerves.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" He finally snapped, Shawn turning to look up at him from under his lashes, a pout already adoring the male's features. After all, it wasn't often the detective used Shawn's last name. (At least not _this _Carlton) It meant the other man was aggravated with him, which clearly showed on the detective's face.

"Oh, come on Car-Car." A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "Relax, or you're going to get those pesky frown lines we've been talking about."

Carlton gave him a look, but after a moment simply sighed as he slumped back in his chair. "Shawn, the trail is in two days and we have nothing." He rubbed at his forehead as he turned to push the file off to the side of his desk, running his hand through his hair and then leaning back in his seat again. "How in the hell am I supposed to relax? An innocent woman is going to go to jail."

Shawn's sneakers fell to the floor as he moved to sit up, propping his elbows onto his knees. "You have to calm down, Car. You're looking to hard. Sometimes things don't make sense right away, sure, they seem ridiculous and confusing, but-" He leaned forward out stretching his hand in front of the others face, opening up his palm to reveal the awkwardly folded piece of paper within it. "If you hold out to the end, everything works out just fine..." He moved to grasp at the edges of the paper, pulling on them to reveal that it was in fact an origami crane. "And who knows, maybe the results will make something beautiful."

He turned and dropped the crane back into the palm of his hand, holding it closer to the mans face. Carlton stared at it for a moment before finally taking the piece of paper and turning it around in his grasp to examine it, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "You taking advice from your dad again?" He chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the fake psychic.

Shawn pouted once again, as he flopped back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, looking like the child everyone knew dwelled inside the man. If anything, he could truly say that the man "looked his age". "What I can't come up with my own amazing advice?"

His brows raised just the slightest at the tone that came from the younger male, like the statement truly hurt his pride. "Not as cheesy as that."

Shawn seemed actually offended.

The detective dropped the paper crane onto the corner of his desk with a knowing smirk as Shawn went off on one of his frivolous rants, about how he had his moments. Veering off into how he'd had a moment earlier with Gus, and then instead about how Gus had been totally wrong in the first place, about his dreams and something to do with an argument over cereal. Something about a decoder ring, most likely the same one now adorning his finger, and how he'd convinced Gus that he was a man.

Of course, none of this made sense to Carlton, but he listened anyway, especially when Shawn slipped in and finally admitted to going to his father for advice, and then giving said advice to the detective. He was also all to happy to try and conceal this confession by stuffing some fries into his mouth from the take out container that was settled at the forefront of their desk. The left overs from lunch.

It'd work out in the end though, regardless of what either person at that moment believed. It would turn out to be the ex wife, not the current, that killed her husband. Something about custody over their child. Of course, now, the ex wife would be going to jail, and with the husband gone, the woman would be rewarded with the child as she had been filing for custody with her husband. It wasn't a bad end, not from the way the boy ran to her the moment their eyes met. She'd take care of him. They knew that.

And in honor of that Carlton would keep the origami crane as a souvenir, taping it to the top of his monitor like a war trophy.

"Have you ever though about a kid?"

As well as the last question Carlton Lassiter ever expected from Shawn Spencer.

_Present Day:_

_Santa Barbara Police Station  
_

Carlton sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair as he held the file up before his face, but it didn't hide the sour expression the other was currently wearing, his hand absent-mindedly shoving in a fry from his lunch. Shawn smiled as he picked up his pace, moving to stand before the desk and snatching up a fry from the fast food container.

There was a quick slap, like someone swatting a fly and the fry fell from Shawn's grasp as he quickly jumped back, shaking off the stinging pain that crawled across the back of his right hand. A deep frown pulling at his lips.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" The file slipped down to reveal a set of furrowed brows and an angry glare directed in his direction, looking him over for a moment before letting the file fall onto his desk.

"Um...sharing?" Shawn rolled his eyes as he scoffed at the question, as if it were an obvious thing, reaching in once again to snatch up a fry.

"I do _not_ share!" Lassiter quickly snatched the carton out from under Shawn's hand, his eyes narrowing on the younger male, a look of disbelief crossing the detective's face.

"But we've always-" Shawn cut himself short.

That was right. It hit him like a bulldozer, head on. He had come in because this was Lassiter's first day back at work.

Carlton was gone. Lassiter was back.

"Right." He felt something inside of him sink, like the feeling of glee he had felt moments before sunk deep into a gaping hole in the pit of his stomach, somewhere where he was certain he wasn't going to find it again. "Of course you don't." He muttered, taking a seat across from the other as he reached out to grab a folder off of the others desk. His hand was once again smacked away.

"Ow!" He gave a childish pout as he turned a hurt look towards Lassiter, cradling his hand, like it was a child. "I need that hand, Lassie! For...psychic-y things." He fluttered his hand up past his temple. "What was that for anyway?"

"What for?" Lassiter scoffed in disbelief, like this was the most obvious thing in the world and only a Neanderthal wouldn't know. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Spencer?"

"Well...I've been..." He glanced around the desk, only to be disappointed upon finding that Lassiter had done some cleaning already. To his dismay the little origami crane was gone, and he'd only dread finding it crumpled in the garbage can. Even the few little things that Shawn had decorated Carlton's desk with to liven it up with were no where to be seen. His model airplane, his gummy bear paperweight that Gus had gotten him for Christmas; worst of all was that Shawn didn't spot the #1 detective mug that Shawn had gotten Carlton after their first official case as a team. It had been custom made for the detective, Juliet even chipping in to get Lassiter's name engraved on the bottom. "We've been...sharing a desk, and I've been...helping...with the cases-hey, Lassie, what happened to our desk-"

"Oh, no, no,no, no." Lassiter cut him off as he shook his head. "Spencer, I don't want you anywhere near me during work. Are we clear?" The man snapped, pointing a finger towards Shawn. "It's bad enough I have to deal with you until you get your own place again, but when I'm at work, that's _me_ time. Got it?"

Shawn opened his mouth to argue, but found himself coming up short as he was cut off by the ringing of his phone. Giving Lassiter one last glance before standing, he pulled the phone out from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Oh, hey Gus!" Shawn smiled, but his tone didn't hold it's usual fervor. "What? No, I don't know if Jules likes Vanda or cat...cat-lees." Shawn turned a glance back towards Lassiter as Gus snapped in his ear: "They're called Cattleya's, Shawn". Lassiter didn't even seem to take notice of him, having already returned back to his work. Shawn finally let out a sigh when he realized he wasn't going to be getting the others attention again and turned back towards his phone call as he headed for the exit. After all he wasn't going to get anywhere with Lassiter, might as well meet up with his best friend. "Gus, where are you anyways?" He paused at the exit, staring out into the parking lot at his bike. "What? Orchid show? Gus that is so...so childish. It is...What? No, Flower's can't be manly..." He threw his hand up as he stormed out of the station, his last words echoing through the halls.

"Gus, nothing about any of that is manly!"

**|_Psych_|**

"I'm just saying, Shawn, orchids are very useful. Their not just something to look at, their used for fragrances, for food flavoring and even have traditional medical uses, alright?" Gus slammed the car door as they made their way across the street, turning a glare back towards Shawn.

"No, no, it's not alright, Gus. There is no reason for any grown man to have that many orchids!" Shawn justered back towards the blueberry where Gus had at LEAST 20 planters in the back seat, and Shawn could only guess how many where in the trunk, as he believed Gus would never have put anything with dirt in his back seat unless his trunk was already packed.

"Their gifts."

"What, are you giving all of SBPD orchids for Christmas?"

"No, Shawn, my mother happens to be a very avid orchid collector."

"You're giving all those to her?" He shook his head. "And who collects orchids? I mean, really?"

"I'll have you know there are over 100 variations of Orchids, it's a very widespread family. Many people collect them. And no, they're not all for her, there are plenty of woman expecting Christmas presents from me." Gus scoffed.

Shawn Came to a stop on the front porch, turning on his best friend, hands moving to his hips. "Oh yeah? Who?"

"Juliet." Gus stated with some confidence before he stumbled over his words, holding up a finger at the other. "Uh...the-"

"What about me?" Juliet stood at the open doorway of the house. Shawn could see the look of relief that swept over his face at the intrusion, as well as the panic that set in as Juliet butted in on their conversation.

A wide grin split across Shawn's face as he turned towards Juliet eager to jump in. "Gus here was just mentioning how lonely he's been, now that Lassie's back, I've been so focused on everything else, poor Gus here was feeling left out. So I was thinking-" Shawn clapped his hands together, turning his eyes up towards the ceiling, then back again, catching the wide eyed look Gus was giving him, along with the furious head shaking. He ignored it. "that maybe you, me, Gus and Lassie could have lunch together. I know Gus here would truly appreciate it."

"What, really?" A confused smile pulled at the corners of Juliet's mouth as she furrowed her brows together, glancing between the two.

"No, no-" Gus was quick to try and cover up Shawn's blatant attempt at setting up a double date, but Juliet was faster.

"Yeah, sure." She gave a small one shoulder shrug as she threw her hands up, her eyebrows lifting as her mouth pulled down into a pouting smile. Her expression clearly reading 'I'm okay with this, but I don't think it'll end well". "I'm up for it, but I can't say for Lassiter."

"Just leave Lassie to me, Jules." Shawn smiled, nodding his head as he shoved past Juliet and into the house, leaving the two alone.

The place wasn't taped off yet, so either they didn't believe anything suspicious with the death (which, Shawn had heard about over his police radio while waiting Gus to get back to the Psych office from his "convention"), or the body was being moved.

He found himself standing in the foyer, a staircase to his left, and three doorways to choose from. Someone was a pack rat, or sleaze, just plain lazy...regardless someone needed an intervention from "Hoarders".

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Shawn's head snapped up from admiring the decor of trash to find Lassiter glaring at him, notepad clearly visible in his grasp despite the detective's arms being crossed.

The words "overdose" and "postural asphyxiation" clearly visible from the paper.

"Lassie!" Shawn tore his eyes away from the notepad to smile up at the grumpy looking detective. "I was just coming to look for you, man. The spirits whispered of a dead body. Told me to come here, and voilà!" He justered around him.

Lassiter didn't seem at all convinced as Shawn tried to peer around him at the crime scene, Lassiter easily moving to block his path. "Nice try, Spencer, but it's pretty cut and dry here. It's just a junkie." He huffed, before narrowing his eyes on the other, suddenly remembering something as he surged forward and shoved a finger into the psychics face. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear, I don't want you anywhere near me during work, my crime scenes included."

Shawn gave him a small smile, trying to defuse the situation. "Oh, come on Lassie, we've been doing cases together for the past year. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours." He took the moment as he spoke to glance around the crime scene, spotting the dead body lying on the couch, one arm and leg dangling off the side. He picked up the sight of an overturned pill bottle on the table and a pillow off to the side of the floor. There was a peculiar ring on the pillow. Despite what he'd seen walking in the living room seemed rather...clean. Not the cleaniest, there were still plenty of things strewn about, but it was evidenct someone had done a little cleaning, and unless the man had suddenly gotten an itch to clean up his act, he highly doubted it was the man that lived there.

This clearly wasn't an open and shut case.

"No." Lassiter quickly snarled, catching Shawn off guard as he shoved his finger into the younger male's chest, forcing Shawn to back away from the scene. "**Nothing** that is mine, is yours, Spencer. Not my lunch. Not my desk. Not my cases. Not my kitchen, and _not_ my house. Are we clear on that?"

Shawn's eyes searched the others face, desperately looking for something in Lassiter's eyes. Praying for a glimmer of amusement, for all of this to just be one big joke. But after a moment of finding nothing there but pure annoyance and rage, he finally let out a sigh. His head dropped as a look of hurt came over his features and he nodded turning to stare off towards the corner of the room. "Yeah."

"Good. Now get out."

Shawn watched as Lassiter turned his back to him, walking back towards the crime scene, only to tense up again as Shawn called after him, clapping his hands together. "No can do Lassie!"

The detective turned a glare onto him, the side of his face twitching. "Excuse me?"

"Well you see, I have some good news and bad news." He announced with a smile. "Bad news is, it's not an overdose. That man, right there-" He entwined his fingers together, until only his pointer fingers were erect and pointing in the direction of the dead body. "was murdered." He then turned back to give Lassiter a toothy grin, practically dancing from one foot to the other. "Good news is it's happy hour at Blush right now, and they have the best jerk chicken in Santa Barbara. Whatta say?"

If looks could kill, Buzz would be wheeling him out on a gurney at that moment and not the hoarder he was wheeling by.

"Spencer, I am _not_ having lunch with you."

"No, no, not me. It was Juliet's idea, we're all gonna be there..." He swept his eyes away from the gurney to find Lassiter still glaring at him, obviously not convinced. "Gus is paying." He gave a nervous chuckle, his eyebrows lifting up as he gave him a pleading look. "You've been gone for like a year and a half, Lassie, come on. Loosen up, let people celebrate."

There was silence, and then:

"They missed you."

Lassiter's gaze lingered for a moment, looking him over for any sign of deception before he finally sighed, moving up to rub at his forehead. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." He grumbled. "But, fine, sure, whatever. Only if you get the hell out of my crime scene though." Lassiter pointed a finger at the male again.

"Technically I'm not _in _your-"

"Spencer."

"But Lassie-"

"_Out!_"

Shawn pulled a pout across his features as his shoulder's slumped, finally retreating back out of the house. the pout turned into a wide grin however as he met Juliet and Gus back out on the porch, both stopping in their conversation, something about orchids most likely, to look at him expectantly.

"Got him."

* * *

**Don't worry, that "Kid" comment is there because the NEXT chapter's flashback involves it. Truth is it wasn't even there to begin with. But with the sudden thought of it, and the chapter finally including "Hunter" in it. Everything just started writing itself and I decided that I was gonna let you all get a little sneak peak into the next chapter. **

**Henry refuses to hold Hunter any longer, Shawn's pretty sure that Hunter won't be helping him win Lassie ever anytime soon, and oh yeah, let's not forget the "Double Date". Stay tuned. **

**And of course, don't be shy. Review! **


End file.
